A coordinated, multi-disciplinary program in clinical cancer investigation is carried out at this Comprehensive Cancer Center. Emphasis is placed on development of new clinical approaches, drawing particularly upon the research in basic and bridging sciences which is underway at this Center. This integrated clinical oncology program includes projects in the following areas: pharmacology, immunology, pediatric oncology, epidemiology, microbiology, blood components, cytogenetics and biostatistics.